Uncle's Revenge
by Animefan1900
Summary: Bladebreakers won the World Championships. They are so happy about winning that they don't see incoming danger towards Kai. Can Tyson and others save him? Raiting: K-M ("Action" starts in chapter 2 and chapter 3 and forward) SEQUEL is Siblings
1. Chapter 1

I do not own beyblade anime characters.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tournament just ended and Bladebreakers were outside. Tyson was running ahead of others. Max and Kenny ran after him. Ray looked behind him and saw Kai standing still. His arms were crossed.

"What are you doing Ray?" Tyson shouted. Ray turned back Tyson and smiled. He ran towards them. Max was jumping and smiling because they won the tournament.

"Are you going to celebrate with them?" Dickenson asked Kai. Kai didn't responded and kept his arms crossed. Dickenson sighed and left him alone.

No one noticed that someone was watching them from around the corner. When bus arrived Bladebreakers stepped inside. Tyson sat with others in front and Kai went to sit behind them, alone. Dickenson left and decide to go BBA headquarters.

Bus arrived in front of the hotel in the evening. Tyson's stomach growled from hunger. Kenny laughed and suggested the restaurant. Just like always Tyson started to run. Max and Kenny followed him.

"Are coming?" Ray asked calmly and waited for an answer.

"No", Kai walked past him straight to the hotel. Ray sighed again and went to restaurant.

Man with black hair started the car and drove to an abandoned building. He stepped out of the car and opened the locked door. In upstairs was another room and that door was also locked. After opening the door man went inside and watched the room with empty eyes. There were a table and a bed. Chains and duct tape were on the table. Man started to smile and small laugh escaped a man's mouth. He took bottle, which contained chloroform. Man also took white cloth in his pocket.

Tyson guzzled a lot of food. Max, Kenny and Ray wondered how Tyson was able to eat all that food. They stopped eating when Tyson left to get more.

"Are you serious Tyson?" Max asked and smiled. He was almost always smiling.

"I'm very hungry and besides I want to eat", Tyson replied.

"You are going to get fat at this rate", Kenny was worried as always.

"Just let him eat if he wants to get fat", Ray laughed.

"I'm NOT going to get fat", Tyson started defend himself.

They all laughed very hard. Max stood up and went to get more food. Kenny and Ray did it also. They were really happy.

Kai was standing on the balcony. He stared at the sky in his own thoughts. Tournament wasn't easy but they made it through, somehow. It was really close. After long day Demolition Boyz were beaten. Tomorrow they had to start training for next tournament but there was no hurry. Kai thought others served a break. He also wanted some alone time.

* * *

What do you think? :) Plus review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

-At the headquarters of BBA-

Dickenson was in his office. He had to order flight tickets to Japan.

"I like to have five tickets to Japan", Dickenson said. Dickenson himself had to stay in Russia, for a moment.

"One moment", women said on the phone. After five minutes women replied: "I'm very sorry sir. All flights have been canceled because of a storm".

Dickenson nodded, even though no one saw it. "Alright. When we can get there?" he asked, hoping to get there soon.

"We don't know yet. There is also problem with the ice in Russian airport. We let you know when there is going to flights", women promised and hung up. Dickenson stood up and went in front of the window. It seems that Bladebreakers need to invent something to do. Dickenson turned around and took a phone.

* * *

-At the restaurant-

They had just ordered dessert when Ray's phone started to ring. Ray picked it up: "Ray. Hello Mr. D. Oh, okay. I will tell others".

Kenny raised his head: "What did he say?"

"We just got more time in here. There is no planes leaving to Japan", Ray smirked.

Max dropped his glass on the table: "Then, what are we going to do?"

There was a long silence before waitress broke it: "Did you kids enjoy the meal?"

Tyson answered first: "Yes we did. Thank you".

Bladebreakers stood up went back to their hotel room, where Kai was right this moment.

Waitress started to clean the table when man stepped next to her. She immediately asked: "Can I help you somehow?"

Man smirked: "Yes, please. Where can I check in?" Waitress smiled and pointed to big hall. The man bowed and left.

Man walked slowly to the desk. Small receptionist behind it asked: "Are you going to check in?"

"Yes but just a little while", man smiled. Checking was over in minutes and he got a key to the door.

* * *

-At the Bladebreakers hotel room-

"Hey Kai! Are you in here?" Tyson yelled. Kai came from the balcony regular expression on his face, without smile. Tyson dropped his own smile and looked Kai whit angry face.

Kenny jumped between them: "We just came here to tell you that all flights have been canceled".

Kai closed his eyes and fell on the bed with his behind his neck. Tyson rasped and went to the bathroom. Ray and Kenny sat down on the edge of the bed. Max sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong with you? Voltaire and Boris are in jail and there is no danger anywhere", Kenny said with happy and bright voice. Ray agreed with Kenny. Max said nothing.

Tyson came from the bathroom: "Kai, you could at least answer us".

Kai glanced at them and turned his back at them. Another silence took over the room. Others sighed and hoped answer from Kai without avail. There was still time to do something before nightfall. Kenny took Russian map and looked over places where they could go. Max peeked over Kenny's shoulder and pointed one place at the map.

"Can we go in there? I have heard that there are awesome people", Max begged. Ray stood up and looked at the map: "Fine by me. Are there any objections?"

All shook their heads and went to the door. Tyson was already outside with Kenny and Max. They were really quick. Ray turned and glanced at Kai, who still had his back towards them.

"Are you coming Ray? Leave Kai alone. Let's go already!" Tyson yelled again. Ray ran outside and closed the door. They started to run outside to get a taxi. The drive came to last at least half an hour.

* * *

-Back at the Bladebreakers hotel room-

Kai had his eyes still closed. He had no idea where others went but he didn't want to know. Kai had very odd feeling but he didn't know what it was. Kai suddenly felt tired and started to sleep.

 _-In Kai's dream-_

 _The sun was rising behind the lake. From the cottage ran out a little boy. The boy had gray hair in front and blue hair in back. He was smiling and yelling something to a girl, who was standing by the lake. The girl had beautiful black hair and blue eyes. She was taller than blue haired boy._

" _Why aren't you sleeping?" girl smiled and squatted in boy's level._

" _I'm not tired. And what are you doing here?" boy asked puzzled._

 _The girl stood up and turned towards the lake: "I was just looking at the water. Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _Water was bright and clear. Bottom of the lake was clearly visible. Boy squatted and looked at the small fish. It was looking for food._

" _Do you want to go fishing?" girl asked. Boy turned his head and looked at the girl with bid happy eyes._

" _Can we go?" boy was worried._

" _Even though I am ten years old, we are not going to be in danger. Especially, if we stay on the dock", girl laughed and went to look for fishing equipment. While waiting for the girl, the boy collected worms in the can._

" _Are you ready?" the girl arrived with fishing rods. The boy stood up and handed can. She took it and put it on the other hand. She also took boy's little hand and began to walk towards the dock._

 _After a few hours they had ten fish in a bucket. Women came to the dock with smile in her face._

" _Did you have fun?" women asked and looked into the bucket._

" _Yes mum and we also caught for us dinner", girl said. The girls mum smiled and took the bucket. They went back to cottage to make breakfast. All three of them laughed with happiness._

 _-End of Kai's dream-_

Kai opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them. ´What the hell was that? ´ Kai sat up and looked around him. Kai recalled where others had left. Then he remembered that he didn't ask and they didn't tell him. Kai had apparently slept a couple hours. He decided to stand up and leave for a walk. Tyson and others won't miss him.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (except Kai)-

Tyson and others stepped out of the taxi and went to the park. There were a lot of people in there. Kenny watched around and observed surroundings. Kidswere playing with others kids and their parents. Dickenson still hadn't got the plane tickets to Japan. There's bad storm in Japan and ice troubles Russia.

Even though they had their jackets on, they were cold. Tyson hugged himself and rubbed his arms. Kenny did the same thing.

"Why is it so cold?" Tyson's voice quivered. He started to jump up and down.

"I don't know. Do you know Kenny?" Max put his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Evening is coming down and the temperature drops at least 15 degrees in Russia in the evening", Kenny explained to them.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?" Tyson was shocked. He hated cold so much. Ray poked Tyson's head.

Max suggested that they go inside. There was a coffee shop next to the park. They ran there as fast as possible. The male seller kindly asked from customers what they want. Bladebreakers ordered black coffee. Expect Tyson wanted a cocoa. Warm drinks were very nice.

"What next?" Max asked and looked outside of the window. Everyone was thinking what to do next. There was just too cold outside and they wanted to stay inside.

"How about we go back to the hotel?" Ray paid the drinks and went to the door. Tyson, Kenny and Max followed him. They closed their jackets and stepped out into the cold.

* * *

-Somewhere-

The man was sitting in the black van. He waited his ´guest´. It didn't take long when he saw the boy. Tall boy was walking on the road. His hands were in his pockets. The man opened the door and went behind the van.

* * *

What do yuo think? :) Plus review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

-On the sidewalk-

Kai was walking on the sidewalk. The temperature had dropped a lot. But Kai didn't care about it at all. The moon had risen in the dark sky. He continued walking when he saw the black van. Suddenly odd feeling grew inside him. Kai stopped walking and observed the van. He swallowed when the branch snapped behind his back. Kai quickly turned around and looked at the environment. After a while, he took a big breath. Kai walked backwards in order to get support for the van.

Just as he relaxed someone grabbed his wrist. An attacker twisted Kai's arm behind his back and covered his mouth and nose with the white cloth. Kai tried to scream under the gag without success. He grabbed man's wrist and tried not breath the strange-smelling fabric. Kai's legs were kicking recklessly in desperation to escape. His vision began to blur and he felt really sleepy and dizzy. Kicking ended and Kai fell unconscious.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Tyson was the first one who was inside in the hotel. If he tried to speak, his voice started to shake. He and jumped together up and down. Kenny walked back and forth.

"That was close", Ray glanced outside. The temperature was minus 25 degrees and still dropping. They used the elevator and went to their hotel room.

"Are you there Kai? We are back", Kenny knocked on the door. No one opened the door. Ray used the second key to open the door. Dickenson had asked the receptionist to give two keys. Just in case that Kai was absent.

"Kai? Are you in here?" Ray looked around but didn't see kai anywhere. Others came inside after him.

"He has apparently left, again", Tyson sighed. He was sick of Kai's behavior.

"Let's wait him. He should come back any minute now", Max fell on the bed and yawned.

"Let's just go to sleep, please?" Tyson yawned and rubbed his eyes.

They changed their clothes and went to sleep. Tyson immediately began to snore. Ray was still awake. Some reason he felt uneasy. Ray could only hope that Kai wasn't in trouble.

* * *

-In abandoned building which location is unknown-

Kai didn't hear anything. His whole body was numb. Kai began to open his eyes that he could see where he was. He still felt dizzy but he ignored it. The room had one window and a table. Kai noticed that he was on the bed. He tried to get up but was stopped because his wrists and ankles were in iron chains. His arms were chained above his head. Kai also noticed that his mouth was gagged with duct tape. What the hell had happened to him and where the fuck was he? Kai struggled against chains when he heard someone coming. Footsteps approached very slowly. As if kidnapper wanted cause fear. Then, the door opened and man stepped inside the room.

"It looks like you are awake", man said in a low voice and stood next to the bed.

Kai's breathing accelerated. Who was he? The man's eyes looked really cold and evil. Even more than Voltaire's or Boris's eyes. Man sat down on the bed and watched Kai's ever move. But Kai didn't do anything.

"What are you looking at?" man grabbed with iron grip at Kai's chin. Bringing Kai's face towards his own face. Kai was startled man's sudden movement. Why was he so afraid this man? Why? Man stood up, let go of Kai's chin and took a sharp knife out of his pocket.

"Mmmh!" Kai tried to yell but the tape gag muffled his voice. Laugh escaped from man's mouth. He grabbed Kai's black shirt and cut it. Kai's breathing was even faster than before. Man tore Kai's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Man took the knife on Kai's pale stomach.

"Mmmmph!" Kai yelled again in fear. Kai was frightened man's every single move.

"This is going to hurt", man smirked. Whit that, he pulled a deep wound in Kai's stomach. Kai eyes shot wide open and screamed under the gag. He clenched his hands and grifted his teeth. Blood drained on the bed and on the floor. Kai's breathing was even denser. His whole body was shaking.

"Don't worry. I'll be back", man whispered in Kai's ear and left whit bloody knife. When man had left, Kai let tears fall from his eyes. He thought that pain was finally over but no. Boris and his grandfather had abused him already all his life. Kai lifted his up and screamed. He wanted to leave this place RIGHT THIS MOMENT.

* * *

-At the hotel-

Ray was still staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get this awful feeling within him.

"Aren't you asleep Ray?" Kenny had woken five minutes ago.

Ray rose to sitting position: "No, I can'. I 'm thinking Kai. That's it; I'm going to look for him".

"Why don't you wait for morning? It would be much easier". Kenny tried to stop him. Tyson and Max woke up.

"What are you doing?" Max asked. Tyson just yawned.

Ray looked at them with worried eyes. He sighed and went back to the bed. Others did the same and began to sleep. Ray was starting to feel sleepy, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

-With Kai-

Blood was still running on the bed. He didn't know how long he had been there. Wrists and ankles began to hurt. Chains rubbed into them. Two questions were rotating in Kai's head. Who the fuck is he? And what the fuck he wants? Kai closed his eyes as he began to sleep.

 _-Kai's dream-_

 _The sky was covered in black clouds, it rained heavily and boy was in shock. The boy stared at the car accident. There were a lot of people trying to help injured people. One of them was a girl who had black hair, but girl's face was in blood. Paramedics talk to each other in loud voice._

" _Pulse is too low"._

" _Give me oxygen mask"._

 _Despite the efforts girl died on the crash side. Girl's mum was crying very loud. She hugged her daughter very hard. Little boy's hands were shaking and tears were falling on his cheeks._

 _Boy whispered: "Lisa…"_

 _-End of Kai's dream-_

Kai's eyes shot wide open. After few minutes the door opened as woman stepped in. Kai froze. It was same woman Kai saw in his dreams. Woman had small bottle of water in her hand and the others had a first-aid kit.

"Shhh… take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you", woman said quietly. She sat down and grabbed the tape that covered Kai's mouth. She pulled it away slowly. Kai staid quiet and breathed. Woman began to treat the wound on Kai's stomach.

"Sorry about that. He can't control himself sometimes", she finished treating the wound. She opened the bottle and poured water in Kai's mouth.

"Who are you?" Kai shouted. Woman looked at him.

"I see you don't remember. My name is Anna and you played with my daughter, Lisa".

"Lisa? Why are you telling me this? I do not want to remember the past! LET ME GO NOW!".

"Sorry to disappoint you but no", man's voice was even colder. Woman stood up and dogged. Kai swallowed and stared again at the man's cold eyes.

"I suggest that you try to remember me. Otherwise, this won't be fun", man approached Kai.

"I don't know you! Let me go!", Kai yelled.

Woman had left them. Man had evil smile on his face: "Apparently, I have to tell you. Did you know that you truly are pathetic?"

"Fucking Sherlock! HOW ARE YOU?!"

"My name is Jack, Jack Fujimoto. But my birth name is Jack Hiwatari".

Kai's mouth shot open. Hiwatari?

"You're Hiwatari? What are you to me?"

"I'm your deceased father's brother, unfortunately and Lisa was your lovely cousin".

Kai held back tears: "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to hurt you".

Man hit Kai's face with his fist: "Shut the fuck up! I've had enough of you".

Kai bit his lip and felt warm liquid in his cheek. The lip was ruptured by Jack's ring.

"Now, let's start. Shall we Kai my boy?" Jack grabbed Kai's trousers belt and opened it. Kai closed his eyes and tears escaped from Kai's eyes. Jack jumped on top of him and pushed his tongue into the Kai's mouth kissing him roughly.

* * *

Sorry for delay :) Plus Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

-At the hotel-

The clock was 8:30 am as Ray stood up and went to bathroom. He washed his face and change on day clothes. Kenny and Max were also awake but Tyson still snored very loudly and he was drooling.

"I guess he's not worried", Ray rubbed his own neck and sighed. Max was confused.

"Worried about what?"

"Kai didn't come back last night. Plus, I have really bad feeling that Kai's in trouble".

Kenny asked a very good question: "Where do we start?"

Ray didn't answer, yet. He went to Tyson, thinking, how he gets Tyson awake. Kai would just grabbed Tyson's legs and thrown him against the wall. Ray decided to whisper to Tyson's ear.

"From this moment on we are going to eat only vegetables".

Tyson's eyes shot open and he yelled terrified: "NO, MY LITTLE PIZZA AND PASTA!"

"Little pasta?" Max tried to hold back laughter. Kenny couldn't do that. He held his stomach and laughed very hard.

Tyson's face turned red: "Why did you do that?"

"Me? You were the one who yelled and slept in, again. We are going to look for Kai today".

Tyson's expression changed as he noticed that Kai wasn't in the room. Tyson was ready quickly and they left outside. The air was warmer than before. Tyson and others asked around and showed Kai's picture to people, without success. Ray wasn't going to give up. Others started to worry.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai felt dirty and scared. He was abused, again. Kai wanted to forget what Jack did to him, but it was impossible. While Jack had kissed him he pushed his hand between Kai's legs. He was clad being alone right now, especially after that. Father's brother was the most scariest and most dangerous than Voltaire and Boris together. Kai struggled against the chains again hoping that they would come off. His white scarf and black shirt were torn. Jack had taken his blue trousers completely off. To do that, he had to unlock chains of the ankles. Shoes and socks were also on the floor. Red guards had been torn off Kai's arms. He only had black boxers on him, luckily. The door opened again and woman arriver with a thick black fabric.

"Open your mouth", woman ordered. Kai tried to turn his head away but woman grabbed his chin. At that moment she pushed the fabric in Kai's mouth between his teeth. She tied it tightly behind his head. Fabric already began to rub the corners of Kai's mouth.

"Mmmph" Kai tried to speak. He was getting cold without the clothes. Woman stood up and threw a blanket on top of him.

"That will keep you warm awhile", she said and left. It was already day time. He started the window. He began to wonder, what others were doing. ´Please, someone help me´, Kai begged in his mind. It wasn't like him. He usually was stronger but something in Jack scared him too much.

* * *

-At the headquarters of BBA-

Dickenson had come to work earlier than usual. He was drinking coffee when Ray came in. Others followed him. They all had serious look.

"What's wrong?" Dickenson asked.

Tyson spoke first: "We can't find Kai anywhere".

"What? Since when he got missing?" Dickenson put his glasses on.

Kenny almost yelled: "Yesterday. When we returned to the hotel room, he had left somewhere".

"Did you try to call him?" Dickenson face looked really worried.

"Yeah, but he doesn't answer", Max pointed out.

No one said anything when suddenly Dickenson's assistant knocked on the door. Woman came in and put papers on the Dickenson's table. After that she left.

"Could it be that Kai was kidnapped?" Max blurted.

"But who? Boris and Voltaire are in jail", Kenny said: "Plus the Biovolt is gone".

"If Kai is kidnapped, that is a problem. And we don't know the motive", Dickenson said.

Ray growled and gritted his teeth: ´Kai, where are you?´

Dickenson picked up the phone and called the police: "My name is Stanley Dickenson and I would like to make a missing person report. Yes, he's name is Kai Hiwatari. He's the captain of the Bladebreakers. Right, thank you".

"And now all we can do is wait", Dickenson sighed.

Tyson got angry: "We HAVE to do something". Ray grabbed Tyson's shoulder.

"Let's go look for him while waiting", Ray suggested.

Bladebreakers left and Dickenson stayed still. Suddenly, a really bad thought appeared in his mind. "No… don't tell me…" Dickenson said out loud and ran to the police station.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was feeling sick and tired. Headache didn't help things. His vision began to blur. Jack came back and had still his evil smile. Kai was doing to turn his head away when he noticed a knife in his left hand.

"I think you asked me a question", Jack sat down on the bed.

Kai tried to hide the fear, but Jack scared him more and more.

"Do you really want to know why? Just say the word. I'm sure that you're thinking at least… one… two… maybe three questions. Why my uncle is doing this to me? Why me? What did I do wrong?"

Kai's eyes were full of fear. He began to struggle again trying to get his hands and ankles free from chains. Jack laughed. He was clearly enjoying Kai's struggle. He whispered in Kai's ear with very icy voice.

"Simple answer: I want to kill you very slowly because you're killer's son".

Kai's eyes shot open. Killer's son? What did he meant by that? Jack took a white cloth and a bottle from his pocket. He opened the bottle and poured a strange-smelling liquid to the cloth. Kai struggled even harder and his body twisted around. He know what Jack was about to do.

"Mmnmomh", Kai yelled. It wasn't clear but Jack recognized one word: no.

"Shhh… this won't hurt", Jack put the cloth onto Kai's mouth and nose. In no time Kai felt dizzy and sleepy. He shook his head in different directions, but Jack kept the cloth firmly in place. Kai fell unconscious. Jack stood up and grabbed the blanket and threw it away as his expression turned really cruel. Jack removed the bandages and began to press Kai's stomach.

* * *

-At the police station-

"Are you serious Dickenson?" man police shocked. He was the same police officer, who put Voltaire and Boris in jail. His name was Anton Kozlov.

"I can't believe that I forgot him. He's really dangerous man. He's similar to Voltaire, but what makes him more dangerous, he literally shreds his victims", Dickenson explained.

Anton growled and called his colleagues: "Anton here, we need to find Kai Hiwatari before it's too late". Anton began to run and left Dickenson in the lobby. Kai's kidnapper, Jack Fujimoto, has never been caught red-handed. He has always managed to destroy all evidence against him. He got even his own wife to commit crimes.

Dickenson went outside. As he stopped Tyson and others arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked.

"I need to tell you something. I think that I know who kidnapped Kai", Dickenson sighed.

Tyson's mouth shot open: "Who?". Others looked at Dickenson closely.

"If I'm right, Kai is in serious danger and if he's not found in time, he's dead", Dickenson closed his eyes.

Ray began to shout very loudly: "What the fuck are you saying?!"

* * *

Plus Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

-At the police station-

Tyson's expression was frightened. He agreed with Ray: "Yeah, what do you mean?"

"You all know what Voltaire did to Kai and his parents. But no one told you about Kai's uncle, Jack Fujimoto. Of course his birth name is Hiwatari but he married woman called Anna and took her surname. They had only on daughter", Dickenson explained.

They listened to Dickenson carefully.

"Why you didn't tell us about Jack?" Kenny asked.

"Or why Kai didn't tell?" Tyson added.

"Kai don't remember him, unless Jack told him about himself. They lived happily before cat accident", Dickenson said.

"What car accident?" Max sat down on the bench.

"About 8 years ago Jack's and Anna's daughter was hit by the car. Anna wanted to go on with life but Jack was so shock that he began to kill adults and even kids. I don't know why, but Jack's killing methods got worse. First he either shot or drowned them, but then he threw his victims for example into the shredder", Dickenson sat down next to Max and sighed.

Ray's eyes were wide open: "Why he isn't behind bars?"

"Because he has always managed to escape from the judgment by destroying evidence and all witnesses", Dickenson told.

"How can we get him behind bars?" Kenny asked quickly.

Dickenson closed his eye: "I don't know Kenny. I don't know".

"By finding Kai, alive and he is alive. Jack's just as crazy as Voltaire when he tries to kill his own nephew", Ray encouraged others.

Tyson jumped up: "You're right! Let's go find him!"

Kenny started to think: "Kai maybe in abandoned building. Otherwise Jack would be really stupid".

Others nodded and went back to hotel to get a map. Dickenson looked at them and smiled. Why would Jack want to kill Kai? If he's mad, there is no need to look for a motive.

* * *

-With Kai-

It was dark and quiet. Kai didn't hear anything and tried to open his eyes, but vision was blurry. After couple minutes, figure got clear. Kai looks around him and immediately noticed that he wasn't on the bed anymore. Now he was hanging from the ceiling. His wrists were on the ropes. Legs were also tied up. Gag was still in his mouth. Some reason hanging hurt. Kai bit gritted his teeth and looked down. Red liquid was running on his stomach on the floor. Wound was open and bandages were gone. Then Kai looked up saw his hands. His wrists were read because of the rope. Then the door opened and woman came inside. Kai recalled the woman's name. Wasn't it Anna?

"You're awake", Anna put suitcase on the table. Kai tried desperately to breathe normally, but pain was too much. Then Jack also came in the room.

"Thanks darling", Jack kissed Anna on the cheek. Anna left again and Jack was only one in the room with Kai.

"Ready? I believe that this is familiar to you", with that Jack took a whip. Kai started to struggle ignoring the pain. Without the warning Jack began to hit Kai with it. Whip hit in the Kai's stomach, the sides and the back. Kai cried out the pain and clenched his hands. After one hour Kai's whole torso was beat up. Whip marks were bleeding. Jack grabbed the gag and took it off.

"S… stop… p… please", Kai cried. Jack grabbed Kai's chin.

"Are you begging me to stop? We only got started, you little fucker". Jack let go off Kai's chin and hit him on the stomach. Kai coughed blood. Jack hit again, again and again. Immediately he took out a knife and grabbed Kai's hair pulling it. Kai gasped keeping his eyes closed. Jack placed knife on the Kai's neck.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you cry", Jack voice was really low and creepy. Kai slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't stop crying. Jack brought the knife down and smiled. Suddenly he pushed the knife into Kai's side. Kai screamed so loud that his throat hurt. Warm liquid began to run fast on the floor.

"Do you like to be in hell?" Jack pulled the knife out.

"D… d… don't, p…please. Le… let… me… g…go", Kai begged and cried. Jack didn't answer and smirked.

* * *

-With Tyson and others-

How many buildings are left?" Ray yelled. He got really bad feeling.

Kenny looked at the map: "Only one". Then police car stopped next to them. Man stepped out.

"I'm Anton Kozlov. I heard from Dickenson that you go through the abandoned buildings".

"Yes and there is only one left", Max said.

"Let's go", Anton said. They went inside of the car and drove quickly to the last building. In no time they saw old building. Polices took the guns and asked Tyson and others stay with the cars.

* * *

-With Kai-

Suddenly Kai heard noises outside. Jack went to the window and looked outside.

"Shit", Jack cursed. Anna ran to the room.

"Polices are here", Anna informed.

"I can see that. It looks like we have to finish this later", he said to Kai and left with his wife. Kai felt happy. Vision was blurry when he saw the police, who kicked the door open. Police untied the ropes and placed him on the floor.

"Hey kid. Hold on", police said quickly and pressed cloth on the stab wound. Police also yelled: "Call ambulance, NOW!"

They were the last words that Kai heard before losing consciousness. Paramedics arrived and began to work on Kai. Others polices were looking for Jack without avail.

-Outside-

Tyson got scared when he saw ambulance. Then the door opened and they saw paramedics, who were carried Kai to the ambulance. They looked when ambulance left directly towards the hospital.

"We have to tell Dickenson", Ray said. Others agreed with him and left. Polices were still searching Jack.

* * *

-Next day-

Dickenson arrived and saw Ray with others in the waiting room. Kai was in surgery. The knife stab was deep. Dickenson sat down.

"How is he?" he asked.

Ray shook his head: "We don't know. He has been in surgery since yesterday".

"How can it take this long?" Tyson jumped up and walked back and forth.

No one answered and stared at each other or on the floor. The doctor came. They jumped up and immediately asked.

"How is he?" this time it was Ray, who spoke first.

"He's stable, but… in a coma" doctor apologized. Those words froze everyone. Tyson fell to his knees. Kenny was crying. "You can go see him if you want", doctor said.

They walked in front of the door and went inside. They stared Kai's motionless body.

"Hey Kai. You're idiot uncle is going to pay. I promise you that. In mean time get better and wake up", Tyson said quietly.

"Right. He's not going to hurt ever again", Ray added and forced a smile on his face. Dickenson put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"We have to go. Time is up", he said.

"Gat better Kai", Ray added before leaving with others.

* * *

-After two weeks-

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were still in the hotel in Russia. Planes are moving again but they won't leave Kai behind. He hasn't woken up yet. What annoyed them was that Jack still hasn't been caught. They were police officers guarding Kai in the hospital. Dickenson opened the door and he had small smile on his face.

"Is he awake?" Max asked. Dickenson shook his head and sat down.

"What are we going to do?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing. All we can do, is wait", Ray said. They noticed that he was also impatient. Tyson brought coffee. Each took one and drank it.

-In the hospital-

It was dark and quiet, again. Kai didn't know where he was. Suddenly he saw a beautiful woman in front of him.

"Mom?" Kai whispered. Woman smiled.

"You have to go back now".

"Why can't I be with you and dad?"

"It's not you time"

"Am I killer's son?"

Woman looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, you're not. Jack blames Susumu for Lisa's death. He is right about the accident. It was arranged accident, by Voltaire. But Voltaire told him that Susumu arranged it. So Jack told him where we were and Boris killed us".

Kai's eyes were wide open: "We were hiding? Why?"

"Because Voltaire wanted Susumu dead. You have to go back and prove it to Jack".

"But how? I don't remember anything from my past, expect my time in the abbey".

"You will come up with something", with that Kai's mom disappeared. Kai didn't move anywhere for a moment. But then he decided to wake up and put end of this nightmare.

Suddenly Kai's eyes shot wide open. He stared at the ceiling. He had oxygen mask on his face. Then a nurse came inside with happy eyes.

"You're awake. You're friends came just in", she said. She put Kai in sitting position and went to tell Tyson and others Kai's awakening.

They ran into the room.

"Hello Kai. How are you feeling?" Tyson asked.

"Fine. What happened?" Kai asked.

"Shortly, you were kidnapped by your uncle and he almost killed you but we found you just in time", Max explained.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked.

"I saw my mother", Kai said.

"When you were in coma? What she said?" Kenny sat down on the hospital bed.

"She told me that my cousin's accident was a murder. Accident was arranged and Voltaire told Jack that my father did it", Kai recalled.

"But it was your grandfather, who really did it", Tyson added. Max got angry.

"That motherfucker" Max yelled.

"So, how we prove it?" Tyson asked.

Everyone were thinking answer. First thing however was Kai's recovery. Ray called Dickenson and told him that Kai was awake. Plus, he told him what Kai told them. And Dickenson told Anton about it. Kai looked out and sighed. Why was he always suffering? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

Sorry for delay. :) Plus Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Kai was released from the hospital and they were able to get back to Japan, finally. The flight was leaving tonight. It had been two days after Kai woke up. Anton said that Jack hasn't been found yet. He also told Bladebreakers to be careful. At the airport they said goodbye to Anton and left. Tyson gave Kai support when they entered the plane. Kai's stomach still hurt. Bladebreakers sat middle of the plane. As plane climbed Max was listening music, Kenny and Ray read and Tyson was already asleep. Kai was watching the surroundings. He had a bad feeling for some reason. Kai sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

-In Japan after the flight-

"Home, sweet home!" Tyson raised his hands up.

"Yes. That was a long trip", Max added.

"I'm going to look for evidence. We need to prove to Jack that Susumu didn't kill his daughter", Kenny thought out loud.

"But how? And if we find something, how we tell him? He's in Russia", Ray asked.

"Don't worry about it. If I'm right, he's coming here", Kai whispered.

"Seriously? How the fuck do you know?" Tyson almost yelled.

"Language Tyson. If Jack is as mad as Voltaire, Kai's right", Ray pushed Tyson to walk.

"I'm going to go home if I can call it home", Kai turned right.

"You mean the house where you and Voltaire lived. Are you sure about that?" Max asked.

Kai didn't turn around, but continued walking. Others looked his back and left to Tyson's dojo. They were really worried. If Jack is in Japan, Kai could get hurt again.

* * *

-With Kai-

It didn't take long to get back. Kai looked at the big building. Old memories began to come back. Kai shut his eyes as he shook his head. Because Voltaire was in jail, all staff was removed. There must be lot of dust inside. Kai took spare key under the welcoming carpet and opened the door. Kai went straight to Voltaire's study room. It was also called office but rarely. He started to go through the different folders. There were hundreds of folders and boxes on the shelves. Fortunately, Voltaire was always systematic. Papers, boxes and even books were in chronological order. Kai began to look 90s papers. Suddenly something fell to the ground. Kai turned to look around but there wasn't anything. Kai felt tense and turned back.

Kai was just giving up when he saw folder about Jack. It said his birthday and family but nothing useful. Then Kai found Voltaire's diary. Kai read diary's last pages. It was true. Voltaire killed Lisa because he just wanted to Jack get angry. He know that he would reveal Susumu's and his family's whereabouts. 'Everything was in here, perfect', Kai cheered. He didn't clean the mess he made and stood up. He stepped outside to the corridor. Kai left his head up and stopped. He stared at the dark figure in front of him. When figure stepped on the light, Kai's eyes shot open. It was Jack.

"Somehow, I knew you would come here Kai my little brat", Jack laughed. Kai couldn't move. He felt like his legs were in ice.

"Grandfather lied to you", Kai tried to sound calm, fail. Jack smirked and continued walking towards him. Kai stepped back.

"If you don't believe me, this is grandfather's diary. It's all in here", Kai showed a little book. Jack stopped right in front of Kai. Jack bent down and looked straight at Kai's eyes. Without warning he punched Kai at his stomach. Kai gasped and fell down. Diary fell next to him, but Kai hold his stomach. Stab wound reopened and blood leaked through Kai's fingers on the floor. Kai's breathing was cut when Jack grabbed his throat. Kai grabbed Jack's wrist whit his free hand. Kai gasped and kicked. Jack lifted him up. Kai's legs didn't reach the ground anymore. Vision became blurry as he was turning blue. Jack sighed.

"My brother always had everything. I always accepted it. Specially, when I got my little girl. I was younger and… I got a child first. It was great feeling and Susumu even congratulated me. After five years he also got a kid, you. Everything was so perfect. We took you and Lisa to the cottage when it was summer, happy times. But then our beloved dad came into the picture and ruined everything".

Kai gritted his teeth, tightened his grip and gasped. Jack ignored it.

"Just like you said, Voltaire told me my own brother killed my daughter. First I believed it but I wanted to have faith in him. So… I went to look for the truth and found that fucking diary. I was so mad that I wanted to kill my own father… but I didn't. Because I realized that Susumu would have a small cute boy, alive", Jack tightened his grip on Kai's throat. Kai couldn't gasp anymore. Kai began to scratch Jack's hand.

"AND MY DAUGHERT WOULD BE IN THE GRAVE IN THE CEMETERY REST OF MY LIFE! AND YOU WOULD BE AROUND SMILING. THAT'S WHY I TOLD VOLTAIRE WHERE SUSUMU WAS! BUT I THOUGHT HE KILLED ALL OF YOU, SUSUMU, KATHERINE AND YOU BUT NO! YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

Kai's eyes were wide open. He couldn't scream and Jack's yelling was frightening. Jack threw him on the ground. Kai immediately grabbed his own neck and gasped. Coughing didn't stop. Jack squatted besides Kai.

"Do you know why Voltaire didn't know where you all were?"

Kai didn't answer. He just gasped.

"Before you were born, Voltaire wanted to Susumu to lead Biovolt. Boris would be his right hand man. But Susumu refused and that made Voltaire really angry. As you he also knew truth behind the Abbey. So he, Katherine and you decided to hide from him and it was success".

Kai began to pull himself away from Jack. At least now he knew reason why they were hiding. Kai was able to stand up but he fell on the ground to his knees.

"I think it's called jealousy. I realized I had always been jealous of him and I could bear the thought that my daughter would be dead but my brother's child alive. I also knew that you didn't do anything, so I wanted to keep you out all of this. I thought that, when Susumu is dead, I could go on. First, I was sad when I thought he already killed you and I was happy when you were alive but then... I noticed I couldn't go on with my life. So here we are now".

Kai stared at him. Jack voice was low and sounded sad.

"You're bastard and mad!" Kai yelled. Jack smirked, stood up and pulled out a gun.

"I know that. Finally... I can live in peace when you die. I CAN'T STAND YOUR FACE!" Jack pointed Kai with the gun. Kai froze.

"And now… say hello to your lovely father", Jack pulled the trigger.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers (minus Kai)-

(Just before Kai found the diary)

Tyson wouldn't let Kai go alone. Others agreed with him. They asked Dickenson to get them to Kai's house. The house was far away from Tyson's dojo, so it took almost 40 minutes to get there. They had to walk rest of the way. Tyson was running.

"Wait Tyson!" Kenny shouted. Tyson looked behind them. Dickenson was running behind the others. After ten minutes they were standing in front of the Hiwatari mansion.

"What are you going to do?" Max asked.

"I want to help Kai somehow", Tyson gave straight answer.

"I know you do. I think you all have bad feeling", Dickenson added.

"Yeah, but what?" Max rubbed his neck. No one said anything. Just when Tyson was turning around they heard gun shot.

"What was that?" Ray looked at the mansion. Tyson's eyes shot open and he knew exactly why.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled and ran through the door with others. They had forgotten how big the mansion was.

"KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ray shouted. Then there was another gun shot.

"It came from there!" Max pointed upstairs. Dickenson called the police as Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny ran towards the sound. 'Please be alright Kai', Tyson begged in his mind.

* * *

Sorry for delay (again). Thanks for the reviews and those who are reading thanks and again Plus Review and enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai stared at the gun as Jack pulled the trigger. Sudden pain appeared as Kai grabbed his own shoulder. Relieved, he rose up quickly and tried to run away.

"Don't even think about it!" Jack pulled the trigger second time and bullet hit Kai's leg. Kai immediately fell on his stomach.

"AH!" Kai cried. He rolled over and saw that Jack was walking slowly towards him.

"KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" someone shouted. Jack growled as he turned towards the sound. Then he turned back. His eyes looked really disappointed and angry.

"It's over Jack. Stop it", Kai said, trying ignore the pain.

"Maybe this time. I'm not that mad that I wouldn't know when to stop", Jack said still holding his gun. Tyson and others ran. They saw Kai on the ground and… Jack.

"Leave Kai alone you fucking jerk!" Tyson yelled. Jack didn't do anything. Ray kicked him in the back. Jack fell on his knees as Max grabbed the gun, pointing at Jack.

"Are you okay?" Tyson ran beside Kai who watched Jack. Then they heard sirens. Polices and Dickenson arrived. Officers put handcuffs on Jack's wrist and stood him up. Kai also stood up as Tyson helping him. Then Jack smirked and laughed.

"What the fuck are you laughing?!" Kai snapped. Jack turned his head and smiled.

"We are you going to meet again… someday. And I also know Voltaire lied to you too", Jack said.

"Like what?" Kai asked.

"First he lied to you about your parents but you already know it. He took you in the Abbey, but you're not alone".

"What are saying?"

"How stupid are you Kai? Two years before you were born, my brother already had a son and he's still alive".

Bladebreakers mouth dropped open. Dickenson interrupted.

"Shut up Jack. Just shut up Jack, NOW", Dickenson said.

Kai glared at him: "What are you talking about?!"

Jack continued: "You're really are an idiot Kai. YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER KAI! And he's two years older than you. So, that makes him 16 and you're 14. But he wasn't in the Abbey, so... you haven't met him".

Kai's hands were shaking: "Where is he then? What happed to him?"

"I don't know where he is. Voltaire took him way two days before you were born. So… no idea", Jack raised his shoulders. Officers took him away. Kai's legs betrayed him and he fell on his knees.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"Dickenson, why you tried to stop Jack?" Ray asked. Dickenson sighed.

"Because no one knows where he is or is he alive. I wouldn't be sure about Jack's words. I'm sure that he isn't in Japan, in America or in Russia. And I didn't want Kai to feel… lonely or sad again. How would you react if you thought your only living relative is 'evil' grandfather, then get kidnapped by your insane uncle and finally hear you have living biological brother somewhere?".

"I would be mad and… sad", Tyson mumbled. Bladebreakers left to Tyson's dojo. One of the officers took the diary. Jack's wife had disappeared. First they took Kai to hospital. He was treated and released from hospital. Dickenson told Kai that Jack went to different jail than Voltaire and Voltaire, for security reasons. Kai walked to the dojo.

* * *

-At the dojo-

Ray was greeting Kai when he arrived. There was surprise party for Kai and made him smile. Others were amazed. White Tigers, All Starz and Demolition Boys had been invited. Girls began to dance (Mariah and Emily). Boys drank juice and lemonade. Tyson dig in with Max. Ray talked with Lee. Demolition boys were together when Tala stood up and went over to Kai.

"You had rough week", Tala sat down next to Kai. Kai laughed.

"Yeah I guess. It would be nice to have some… easy time someday".

Tala looked at him and noticed Kai's nervousness.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Riiight. And I'm Hitler".

Kai sighed. He couldn't hide his problems from Tala.

"It's just that… I thought Voltaire was my only relative. Then Jack jumps in front of me literally. Tries to kill me and then… he tells me I have big brother".

Tala's mouth opened but he immediately closed it.

"Are you sure that he wasn't playing with your head?"

"Yes. Even Dickenson knows about my brother, at least heard about him. He's real. Some reason I want to find him".

Tala let out a small smile: "You have changed".

Kai glared at him: "What do you mean?"

"When you arrived at the Abbey, you were quiet and you know the rest of that. My point is that back then you only wanted power but after you met Tyson and others you changed. Of course you're still irritating jerk".

"Hmph".

"Now that's the Kai I know", Tala poked him. Kai watched in front of him. Maybe his and his brother's road collide. Tyson came and pushed the drink in front of his nose. Kai sighed and took it.

"Come on Kai. Let's have some fun, sourpuss", Tyson laughed. Kai sighed again and stood up. Tala went back to others as Kai left outside.

* * *

-Outside-

Kai sat down on the grass looking at the night sky. Finally peace and quiet, at least awhile. No matter how hard he tried, he could forget Jack's words. Many questions arrived in his head. What was his brother's name? Where is he? What is he doing? Then he heard something crack. Kai stood up and looked around as he saw a woman. It was Anna.

"What do you want?" Kai hissed.

"Nothing. I came to say sorry and then leave".

"Heh, so you're not here for revenge. Because of me your husband is in jail", Kai backed off.

"I know. But it's not time for revenge. You deserve a break. And we won't meet again. I'm not sure about Jack though", Anna said.

Kai thought that could Anna know something about his brother.

"Before you leave, can you tell me about him?"

"About your brother you mean. I know him just like I know you. He's whereabouts are unknown to me and that's about it", Anna turned around.

"Who is he? What is his name?" Kai asked quickly.

"Susumu gave him name Christian, but… I don't know does he use it anymore. He could have changed his name, wherever he is", she turned and left.

Kai looked at Anna when she left. Christian Hiwatari was his real name. That's good to know. One step in the right direction. Kai went back inside. The party lasted until next morning. After that other teams left home and Bladebreakers staid at the dojo.

END

* * *

Sorry for delay (again). I have been sick. Those who are reading thanks and again Plus Review and enjoy :)

There is going to be sequel. I don't know when to start writing it though. :)


End file.
